


Mars-Avril 1831

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [17]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1831, F/M, Family, Gen, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, journal intime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Extrait du journal d'Edith Phantomhive, grand mère de Vincent et Frances datant de mars et avril 1831.





	Mars-Avril 1831

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : 1831 (Règne de Victoria)
> 
> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> 1\. Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Sensisble ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été écrit en décalé de la nuit et en un peu plus d'une heure.
> 
> 2\. Edith Phantomhive (11 mars 1805 – 1er février 1876) est un personnage original, crée pour les besoins de cette série. C'est l'épouse de Frédéric Phantomhive et la mère de Cédric, l'époux de Claudia. Elle est donc la grand-mère de Vincent et Frances.

_**[Arbre Généalogique des Phantomhive (Descendance de Caleb Phantomhive)](https://ahelya-d.livejournal.com/18847.html) ** _

* * *

 

 

_Je n'ai guère eu le temps d'écrire dans ce journal au cours des derniers jours. Il y a tant de choses à faire au Domaine. Les fêtes de pâques tout d'abord et il y aura ensuite l'anniversaire de la petite Claudia. Le Domaine est donc beaucoup plus animé qu'à l'ordinaire et l'une de nos invitées pour ces occasions prolongera d'ailleurs son séjour parmi nous après que tous nos autres invités nous aient quittés._

 

* * *

Edith avait pris l'habitude de prendre un thé en compagnie de Charlotte chaque main, dans le salon attenant à la chambre de la comtesse Phantomhive. Les deux femmes en profitaient pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Du domaine. De leur famille. De leurs enfants. Claudia allait bientôt avoir un an mais ce n'était pas de la fille de Charlotte dont il était véritablement question pour le moment.

« Vous ne parlez jamais d'elle.

-Je ne connais guère Eleanor, Edith. Nous avons tant d'années de différence.

-Mais vous êtes sœurs pourtant.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas du même lit et quand elle est née, j'avais déjà quitté la maison de mon père depuis longtemps afin de m'installer au Domaine.

-Vous ne retourniez pas voir votre père ?

-Rarement. Très rarement. Et puis, elle est née et trois ans plus tard, je me mariais… »

 

* * *

_Eleanor est arrivée une semaine avant la fin du mois de mars, escortée par son frère ainé Lester qui est resté avec nous pour la nuit. Charlotte ne m'a pas menti. Il n'y a aucune hostilité entre elle et les autres enfants de son père mais il n'y aucune chaleur non plus. Ils se conduisent l'un envers l'autre comme des étrangers. J'en suis attristée. Charlotte a bien sûr connu, et connait encore, l'affection d'un frère avec Frédéric et elle m'a assuré que j'étais une sœur pour elle mais j'aimerais la voir partager cette relation avec Eleanor également._

_Charlotte a d'ailleurs immédiatement compris mes attentions, une chose qui ne m'a guère étonnée. Il est difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. A elle comme à Valence, en fait._

 

* * *

« Madame la Vicomtesse, dit Eleanor en inclinant le buste.

-Appelez-moi Edith. Votre famille est la mienne après tout. »

La jeune fille prit un air indécis.

« Je dois vous aider à organiser une chasse aux œufs parait-il, finit-elle par dire.

-Il est vrai que Charlotte devait m'envoyer quelqu'un. Suivez-moi en ce cas. »

 

* * *

_Eleanor est une délicieuse jeune fille mais son séjour parmi nous lui profitera certainement. Ses accomplissements sont déjà nombreux et excellents mais elle pourra les parfaire ici. J'en suis certaine._

_Au premier abord, Eleanor semble être une jeune fille des plus timides mais avec un peu de temps et de patience, elle fait montre d'un solide bon sens et d'une conversation des plus plaisantes._

 

* * *

Charlotte, Edith et Eleanor se consacraient aux travaux d'aiguille dans l'un des salons du manoir Phantomhive tout en discutant. Les conversations étaient légères. Les échanges avaient majoritairement lieu entre Charlotte et Eleanor. Edith en était des plus heureuses.

La porte du salon où se trouvait les trois femmes s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser entrer le comte Phantomhive. Valence salua rapidement ses deux belles-sœurs puis se dirigea vers sa femme pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Charlotte se leva.

« Je dois vous quitter. Valence a besoin de moi. »

Edith inclina la tête. Les deux époux quittèrent la pièce. Edith se tourna ensuite vers Eleanor.

La pauvre jeune fille semblait terrifiée.

 

* * *

_Mon opinion sur Eleanor reste la même mais je ne sais que faire de son attitude envers Valence. Il a l'air de la terrifier et Frédéric également, bien que dans une moindre mesure. Comment se fait-il que je ne l'aie pas remarqué plus tôt ?_

_Je ne sais que faire à ce sujet._

 

* * *

Edith se reposait sur un banc, dans les jardins du Domaine après une longue marche. Quelqu'un s'assit soudain à côté d'elle.

Silence.

« Que savez-vous de l'enfance de ma sœur ? demanda Eleanor sans tourner la tête vers elle.

-Peu de chose. Valence et Charlotte ont été fiancé au berceau. Charlotte a passé tous ces étés au domaine puis est venu y vivre définitivement peu après les secondes noces de votre père. »

Eleanor ne réagit pas tout de suite.

« Père ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

-C'est toujours un déchirement de se séparer d'un enfant. Je le comprends.

-Mais il savait qu'une chose pareille allait finir par se produire. C'est ce que font les Phantomhive. Ils prennent ce qu'ils veulent, quand ils le veulent. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit avant de m'annoncer que j'allais devoir venir ici. »

Edith aurait voulu répliquer immédiatement mais Eleanor ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux en disant :

« Est-ce vrai ? Tout ce que l'on dit sur eux, est-ce vrai ? »

Edith se troubla.

« Je ne suis pas celle à qui vous devez poser cette question, Eleanor.

-Je ne peux pas la poser à Charlotte. Père a toujours dit qu'elle était l'un d'eux, qu'elle avait toujours été une Phantomhive, même quand son nom était Sainclair.

-C'est le nom que je porte également. »

Eleanor se figea.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

-Je ne le suis pas. »

Edith réfléchit pendant un long moment puis commença à dire :

« Je fêterai bientôt mes dix ans de mariage… »

 

* * *

_Je ne sais si la conversation que j'ai eu avec Eleanor cet après-midi produira quelques bienfaits. Je ne peux que le souhaiter. Je comprends ses questions mais j'ose espérer qu'elle comprendra et fera sienne mes paroles, au moins pour son séjour parmi nous._

_Quand on habite au domaine Phantomhive, le bonheur est peut-être parfois dans l'ignorance…_

 

* * *

 


End file.
